miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Théo Barbot
|latest = Kung Food}} '''http://metawohoo.tumblr.com/post/148541108709/i-got-my-copy-of-un-chat-de-trop-and-the-actual is an artist and a sculptor. In "Copycat" when Ladybug doesn't attend the revealing of his statue of her and Cat Noir, and Cat Noir claims that he and Ladybug "have a thing", Théo gets upset and jealous. As a result, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Cat Noir's doppelganger, the supervillain '''Copycat. Appearance Physical appearance Théo is a bit taller than Adrien, with brown hair tied up in a bun, brown eyes, and a soul patch. Civilian attire He wears a purple shirt with two unbuttoned buttons at the top, a black overshirt, gray jeans, and black boots. As Copycat Copycat looks identical to Cat Noir, including his physical features. Personality Théo is creative and gracious. He appreciates Ladybug for protecting Paris; he's sure they have a lot in common. Though more on the quiet side, he has a lot of passion for his work and the things he cares about. He has feelings for Ladybug and he takes it hard when she doesn't show up for the reveal of his statue. He also gets easily jealous when Cat Noir brags about he and Ladybug being a couple, claiming that Cat Noir isn't good enough for her. However, after he is reverted back to his normal self, he gets over his frustration and jealousy, appreciating Ladybug signing his photo of her and at peace about Cat Noir and Ladybug being together--not knowing that it isn't the case. As Copycat, he is overcome by his jealousy of Cat Noir and admiration of Ladybug. He makes a bad name for Cat Noir by stealing the Mona Lisa from the Louvre and he captures Cat Noir and attempts to trick Ladybug into thinking that he is the real Cat Noir, in hopes of achieving her affection. When he isn't able to fool Ladybug, he shouts that no one will have her and attacks Cat Noir. While cunning and determined, he falls for Ladybug's trick of asking him about their secret promise that they never made, which he thinks they have. Abilities As a civilian Théo is a very skilled artist, being able to make a very realistic bronze statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir (although, according to the latter, he should be taller). Also, Théo is able to do a wide variety of jobs, such as being a furniture mover and a boom operator, as seen in multiple cameos. As Copycat CC (405).png|Copycat hiding his photo of Ladybug, where the akuma hides, in a pocket. CC (496).png|Copycat fighting with Ladybug. CC (459).png|Copycat's Cataclysm. CC (525).png|Copycat's ring, losing a pad after using Cataclysm. Copycat, being Cat Noir's doppelganger, possesses supernatural strength and agility, along with having a copy of Cat Noir's staff and the ability to perform Cataclysm. However, using Cataclysm makes him start running out of energy, which is shown by his ring losing paw prints, just as it does for the real Cat Noir. He can also mimic Cat Noir's voice. Relationships Ladybug Théo has a crush on Ladybug, inspired by her heroism and admiring her greatly. However, he is upset when Ladybug doesn't show up to the reveal of the statue he designed, and he becomes determined to win her over after becoming akumatized as Copycat. He attempts to trick Ladybug into thinking he is Cat Noir, but his trickery is figured out, and, upset that Ladybug won't take him over the real Cat Noir, he declares that if he can't have her, no one will. After he is returned to normal, Théo is happy by Ladybug's compliments on his statue and accepts her apology. Also recovering from his heartbreak, he admits he has come to peace about her and Cat Noir's relationship, not knowing that it was a lie. Cat Noir Théo appreciates Cat Noir's work for Paris, but he becomes jealous and disgusted of him when Cat Noir lies that he and Ladybug are close. While being Copycat, he seeks revenge on Cat Noir by framing him for a crime and stealing his place as Ladybug's lover. Later, no longer Copycat, Théo gets over his crush on Ladybug and accepts Cat Noir's relationship with Ladybug. U Mireille Caquet There realitonships we don't know very much. But the photographer episod they are tougether and huged each other so maybe she's his grilfriend. Sightings Episodes Trivia * In the French dubbed version, Théo's supervillain name is called L'imposter. * As Copycat, when he is imitating Cat Noir, he is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. * He makes various brief cameo appearances doing random jobs: ** In "Dark Cupid", he is a furniture mover, helping to carry a large picture frame into Le Grand Paris for Chloé. ** In "The Mime", he helps advertise the pantomime show by holding a sign. ** In "Animan", he is found in the bathroom of Collège Françoise Dupont. ** In "Pixelator", he becomes trapped in a photo with Mireille Caquet, having been strolling down the Champs-Élysées with her. ** In "Guitar Villain", he works as a DJ for XY. ** In "Kung Food", he is a boom operator for the World's Greatest Chef contest. es:Théo Barbot fr:Théo Barbeau ko:테오 바우보 pl:Theo Barbeau pt-br:Theo Barbeau ru:Тео de:Théo Barbot Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Recurring Characters